


Let me hold, both your hands in the holes on my sweater

by twoheartsx



Series: Fic's for Strokabel's art [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's a small scene, M/M, Shorter lets Eiji borrow his sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji gets cold easy, but mostly he loves the smell of Shorter.





	Let me hold, both your hands in the holes on my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this fic is inspired by the amazing art by Strokabel which is here https://strokabel.tumblr.com/post/177867185963/best-boys and here https://strokabel.tumblr.com/post/178413028863/shorters-hoody-you-heard-about-this?is_related_post=1
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

The air in New York was so much different than the air in Japan. It was colder and as winter slowly crept closer the days became less and less warm. Eiji often found himself wrapping his arms around his chest in hopes to stay warm. Shorter had picked up on this and offered Eiji his sweater. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Eiji asked, grabbing the sweater with a frown. He didn’t want to take Shorter’s sweater if it meant him being cold. 

“Nah, I’m used to it. More than you are.” Shorter teased and reached out, ruffling Eiji’s hair. A blush crept up Eiji’s cheeks as he pulled the sweater on. It was warm and it smelled like Shorter. Shorter always smelled like cinnamon and fire. Something warm and inviting. The type of place you come home to and for Eiji, Shorter was home. Even thousands of miles away from home, Eiji felt like he was right where he belonged as he watched Shorter make jokes and then fall asleep. 

~

Shorter let Eiji keep the sweater as long as he needed it. He didn’t mind because some part of him liked seeing Eiji wearing his clothes. He began to imagine them in his apartment, away from everything and everyone, and Eiji was just wearing one of his t-shirts. He was about to call out to Eiji when he saw that he was alone. No one else was around and it seemed Eiji wanted it that way, as he sat there in nothing but Shorter’s sweater and a hand between his legs. Eiji’s hand was over his own mouth, eyes closed. Shorter drew a deep breath and left, knowing this was something Eiji didn’t want him to see, or anyone for that matter. 

~ 

Shorter decided to do what he was sure both he and Eiji wanted. So he went up to his travel partner who was seated outside. He was watching the starts with such fascination and Shorter found it so cute. Eiji was wearing his sweater again and Shorter fought off all urges to tease him. 

“Shorter,” Eiji called out as Shorter sat down next to him. He pointed to the stars and said. “You can’t see those from the city.” 

“Sadly no.” Shorter sighed. He’d always enjoyed the stars. He found them beautiful and it was a bit sad he couldn’t see them very well from Chinatown. 

“I think they’re beautiful.” Eiji smiled wide as he said it and Shorter wanted to whisper that even a million stars couldn’t compare to Eiji’s beauty. He was feeling brave and so he leaned over to Eiji. 

“Yes, but even a million stars couldn’t rival your beauty.” Shorter whispered. He watched as Eiji’s face lit up with surprise and a blush. When Eiji turned to face him he took a moment to stare into his eyes, before closing the distance between them. Their lips met in a soft kiss as the two of them moved together. Eiji was inexperience, he’d only been kissed once. Shorter on the other hand had kiss quite a few girls and guys and so he took the lead. He felt Eiji lean more on him as the kiss grew deeper. Shorter’s hand moving to the back of Eiji’s head. After a few minutes Shorter pulled back, licking his lips and catching his breath. 

“I love you Eiji. I hope you know that.” Shorter turned his attention back to the stars. Eiji just sat beside him, flushed and out of breath. 

“I love you too Shorter.” Eiji whispered, burying his face in the sleeves of his sweater. Taking note to the fact it wasn’t just the smell of Shorter or his warm presence that felt like home, it was also the feeling of his lips against Eiji’s own. Eiji found that maybe, just maybe, Shorter was home to him.


End file.
